The Angel and The Knight
by AngelofNicky
Summary: The Code Lyoko gang had grew up and has kids of their own. Now the kids have to deal with something that comes back to haunt the Code Lyoko gang. Can the kids be the ones who finally destroy Xana? Please read and review. No flames please!


The Angel and The Knight

(Author's Note: I started this fan fiction back long time ago, and do to some problems, this story got deleted. But the good news, while I was going through some old papers, I came across this story, so I figure I will write it down. I was hoping to post it earlier. I just want to say this takes place after the gang defeated Xana, and now the gang's children are starting at Kadic. I hope you like it. No flames please. Please read and review. Thanks!)

Chapter 1-The dream and the beginning

"Please help me! A young girl begged as she ran up to me. She hid behind me.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled as I drew my katana at the dark shadow that was coming close to her and I.

"Stupid warrior! You will never save her." The dark cloud laughed.

"Please help me." The young girl begged again. I could tell she had a long, midnight dark blue dress. I couldn't really see her face, but I could tell she had long blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back.

"I will keep you safe." I promise the younger girl. She didn't look no older than me.

"Stupid boy! You will never keep her safe." The darkness bellowed as it surrounded the girl and me.

"NO!" I yelled as the darkness swallowed the young girl. I sat straight up in my bed with sweat pouring down my back and face. I turn and looked at my clock.

"Great. I'm late, and Sensei Lee isn't going be happy about me being late." I though as I got out of bed and got dress.

"You are late, Nick." Sensei Lee said as I came through the door.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei Lee." I said as I bowed to an old, but very wise man who had gray hair.

"Your punishment is to sweep and wash the floors on your hands and knees, or if can you explain to me why you were late, I might drop your punishment."

"It was that dream again, Sensei Lee. It has haunted me for over a month now. Ever since I found out that I will be going to Kadic, it come more and more now. It is driving me nuts."

"Dreams can tell a lot of a person's life and future. The way you had told me about the dream; I think it is telling you something."

"What is it telling me? I can't understand it. It has me going crazy."

"Maybe it is trying to tell you that the girl in your dream is the one for you, and you must save her from the darkness who could be someone who wants to hurt her. Your father had the same dream like yours. I trained your mother and father."

"You did train my father and mother?"

"Yes, I did. I trained your mother when she was only five years old. She was a fast learner, and for your father, I started training him when he was about seven. Your mother just left, and your father just started here. What is funny is that I trained both of them, and they didn't even realized it until they both asked me to train you. "

"Wow!" All could say.

"Ok, enough talking about the old times. I heard you are going to Kadic in a few days."

"Yes, Sensei Lee. I guess my parents went there too."

"It is funny how things work out."

"Yes, it is, Sensei Lee."

After forty-five minutes, sweat pour off my body. I was breathing hard. I just got my butt kicked.

"That is enough. At this rate, you will be as great as your parents." Sensei Lee said as he reached his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and got up.

"Thank you, Sensei Lee. Thank you for everything." I said as I bowed to him.

"I can't believe this was your last lesson. Just promise me that you will keep up on your training on Pencak Silat."

"I will. I promise you, Sensei Lee. I'm going to miss you." I said as I hugged Sensei Lee.

"I will miss you too, Nick. Tell your mother and father hello for me." Sensei Lee said as he hugged me back.

A few days later, I was on a plane on my way to Kadic with mother and father. My mother wanted me to learn Pencak Silat and other martial arts, and my father wanted me to learn how to use different kinds of swords. My father was always interested in swords. He had a whole bunch of them all over the walls of our house. As I sat next to the window of the plane, I could see that we were going to land soon. As the pilot told us to fasten our seatbelts, my mother leaned over to me.

"Welcome to France, Nicky." She said.

We rode in a taxi to an old brick building. The driver stopped in front of an old rusty gate. As my parents got out of the car, I looked at the school. I got out of the car, and I stood next to my parents.

"This bring back old memories." I heard my father said.

"Yes, it does. I heard that Sissy is head of the school now."

"I had a feeling that she would take over the school."

"That is mean, Ulrich." My mother laughed.

"Hey, it is the truth." My father laughed along with my mother. My father putted his hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to Kadic." My mother said. I looked around. Something was telling me that this is going be an interesting year.


End file.
